


A little cliché

by tarialdarion



Series: McDanno SmutBucks [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Exhibitionism, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Top Steve McGarrett, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: Nihilvanumrequested sex under a waterfall"Danny groaned, looking up at the sky. “I’m going to end up getting fucked in the water, aren’t I?” He griped, glancing over at his partner who looked quite happy standing in the water with his hip cocked and a happy grin on his face."





	A little cliché

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nihilvanum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilvanum/gifts).



“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Danny grumbled, running a hand through his sweaty hair. Steve grinned at him, stripping off his shirt and tossing it next to their packs.

“C’mon, Danny,” he said, wading into the pool, “it’ll cool you off.”

Danny narrowed his eyes, trying not to get distracted from his disgruntled attitude by the long lines of Steve’s tanned skin glistening in the sun. “Do not try to distract me with your –“ he gestured vaguely at Steve’s body.

“With my what, Danny?” Steve teased, turning to face him and ducking down into the water, gliding back out of it smoothly, water streaming down his chest and shoulders invitingly.

Danny groaned, looking up at the sky. “I’m going to end up getting fucked in the water, aren’t I?” He griped, glancing over at his partner who looked quite happy standing in the water with his hip cocked and a happy grin on his face.

“I promised I’d make it worth your while.” Steve coaxed, interrupting Danny’s thoughts and holding out a hand with a heated look. Danny felt a shiver race up his spine at the naked want in Steve’s eyes and relented, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on top of Steve’s.

He waded into the water, telling Steve, “When you said that, I assumed you meant blow-jobs or maybe letting me drive my car occasionally. I should’ve known you just wanted to give in to your exhibitionist streak.”

Steve shrugged unapologetically, his grin never faltering. He captured Danny’s hand when he had waded close enough and tugged him over until he was pressed up against Steve in the water, hands quickly migrating to rest on Steve’s waist, tilting his head up for a kiss. Steve happily obliged, ducking his head down to kiss Danny, licking into his mouth.

Danny didn’t notice that Steve was backing him up against the rocks next to the waterfall until he came up for air, noting that the sound of water rushing had become louder. He leaned up and murmured into Steve’s ear, “Really? The waterfall? A little cliché.”

Steve smiled, turning his head to whisper into Danny’s ear, “You’ll love it, Danny, I promise.” Danny closed his eyes against the sensation of Steve’s stubble scraping along his chin.  

“I hate you.” He grumbled, sliding a hand onto the back of Steve’s neck and maneuvering him to press a kiss to his lips, pulling himself up to sit on the boulder behind him. Steve chased after him, spreading Danny’s legs and insinuating himself between them. He leaned against Danny, kissing him hungrily and biting at his lips, the slight sting heightening Danny’s arousal. He closed his eyes, unable to avoid grinding his hardening cock against Steve’s abs, moaning shamelessly into Steve’s mouth as his cock gained the much-needed friction.

Steve pulled back and Danny whined, opening his eyes and frowning unhappily until he noticed Steve grabbing something in his pocket. “Steven.”

“Hmm?” Steve wasn’t paying attention, more intent on shoving Danny’s board shorts down.

“Steve.” Danny put his hands on Steve’s shoulders, forcing Steve to focus. “Is that lube?”

Steve flushed. “Maybe.”

Danny stared at him for a moment and then sat back, horrified. “You planned this, didn’t you.” His tone made it clear that this was not a question.

Steve’s eyes widened in mock innocence. “I am offended that you would think that I brought you here on false pretenses, Danny.” He said, slowly inching down Danny’s shorts and letting his cock spring free. Danny shuddered at the cool air and flicks of water from the waterfall dancing across his heated, exposed skin. “Why would you even accuse me of something like that?” Steve’s mouth was hot against Danny’s neck, his slick fingers probing at Danny’s entrance. “You’re very rude.” He slowly pressed one finger inside Danny.

Danny threw his head back against the rocky wall, lacing his fingers behind Steve’s neck, attempting to ground himself as Steve’s thick finger stretched him. He groaned as Steve scraped his teeth along his jaw, the addition of a second slick finger sending a hot flush through Danny. “You’re such a smartass.” Danny gasped, trying to hold on to his annoyance and failing miserably.

“You like it.” Steve murmured against Danny’s skin, scissoring his fingers and brushing across Danny’s prostate. Sparks flew up Danny’s spine and he arched his back, pressing his damp chest against Steve’s, sliding shaking fingers into the damp curls of Steve’s hair and pulling just hard enough to make Steve groan.

“Hurry up.” Danny growled, and Steve inhaled sharply, moving back quickly and shoving his own short down to free his cock. Danny jumped off the rock, ignoring the slight scrape across his ass and bent over it, gripping the edges of the boulder and jutting his ass out towards his partner. Steve choked and ran a hand down the smooth line of Danny’s ass, spreading his cheeks wide to display his stretched hole.

“ _Fuck_ , Steve, get on with it.” Danny breathed, turning his head to glare at his partner. Steve’s eyes were blown wide and glazed over with lust, but the determined look had Danny feeling flushed and unsteady. Steve pressed the head of his cock against Danny’s hole and he moaned, dropping his head to hang between his arms, muscles trembling as his grip on the rock tightened. He loved the sensation of Steve pushing into him, stretching him wide with his cock, the satisfying feeling of being  _full_.

Steve didn’t stop until his hips were flush with Danny’s ass and then he was still for a moment, breathing heavily. Danny looked back, raising an eyebrow and Steve blushed. “Just, just give me a minute.”

Danny grinned, delighting in Steve’s tight grip on his hips and the struggle to maintain control. He canted his hips backward. “C’mon, babe, fuck me. Fuck me hard out here in the open where anyone could see us.”

Steve moaned, sliding out smoothly and pushing back in, his hand spasming on Danny’s hip. “You like that, huh?” Danny panted, knowing just how much Steve liked Danny’s filthy mouth, attempting to coax Steve into fucking him faster and harder. “Should’ve known you were an exhibitionist with the way you walk around half-naked all the time.”

Steve growled, shoving his cock into Danny, setting a fast pace. “Should’ve known you’d never stop talking, even when I’m fucking you.” 

Danny smirked, unashamed. “You like it.” He taunted, pushing his hips back to meet Steve’s thrusts. Steve leaned over Danny further, pressing his chest against Danny’s back and reaching around with one hand to grab his dripping and neglected cock. Danny gasped, the pressure of Steve’s grip racketing up the tension vibrating beneath his skin. “Fuck,  _Steve_ , yeah, make me come on your cock.”

Steve ran his teeth over Danny’s shoulder, jacking him off quickly, the water splashing them from the waterfall easing the way, and timing it perfectly with his thrusts until Danny was crying out, shaking with the need to come. Steve bit into Danny’s skin, the twinge of pain racing through Danny to coil in his belly, pushing him over the edge. He came with a cry, vision whiting out as he painted the rock with his come. Steve groaned loudly, leaning back to piston into Danny hard, his come slick hand returning to Danny’s waist, giving him leverage to shove his cock into Danny. Steve’s hips stuttered against Danny’s ass before he couldn’t hold on any longer and came, his shout of Danny’s name entwining with the rushing sound of the waterfall.

Danny winced, raising up from the rock and noting the small red scratches littering his torso. Steve pulled out of him, come beginning to trickle down Danny’s thighs. Danny turned around to face his partner, gesturing unhappily at his chest. “Why is it that sex with you is dangerous to my health and sanity?” He demanded.

Steve moved forward, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and kissing him soundly. “You just can’t enjoy the afterglow, can you? Still complaining.” He murmured against Danny’s lips and Danny refused to melt into Steve’s embrace.

“You better have first aid supplies with you, Boy Scout.” Danny pushed him away, wading over towards the edge of the pool and ignoring the splash of Steve following him.

“Of course, I do!” Steve yelled at him. “I’m always prepared.”

Danny couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him as he pictured Steve’s indignant face at Danny’s insinuation. “I’m never letting you talk me into something like this again!” He yelled back, knowing full well that Steve would end up persuading him into doing something ridiculous within the next two hours and finding it hard to resent the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
